


Bad Days

by cuddlingqueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry realizes he left something at the lab and is surprised to discover Caitlin still there. She was having a bad day, and Barry knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to publish this one second because it's just a simple, sweet moment between these two. I promise the next one will be much longer and have more of a plot.

Everyone has bad days. Especially when you’ve lost someone close to you. You could be fine until suddenly a smell drifts your way that reminds you of them. Maybe the smell of pumpkin pie in the oven reminds you of your grandma on Thanksgiving when you were a kid.

Barry had finally gotten home after a very long day of chasing the latest meta. It was well after midnight. Though he ran super-fast, he couldn’t sleep super-fast. The next morning was gonna be killer.

He got into his pajamas, which consisted of long flannel pants that were just a little too long and no shirt. He got into bed and reached over to set his alarm. He reached for his phone, but instead found himself hitting his nightstand. _Dang it, must’ve left it at work_ , he thought.

He thought about changing into his suit again, but it was late and he was tired. The running would keep him warm anyway. He sped to STAR Labs. When he got there, he found it right where he left it, on Cisco’s desk.

He turned to leave, but then he noticed a light on in the adjacent room. He went to investigate. He tiptoed into the room, in his bare feet and pajama pants. There was a couch, with long golden brown hair hanging off the back. It was Caitlin. He wasn’t sure whether he was intruding or not. Maybe he could help though.

"…Caitlin?"

She jumped out of her skin. “Barry?” she knew his voice before she even turned around to look.

"Sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you." He went around to the other side of the couch. She had a bowl of ice cream in hand. He had seen this look before.

He said two words, the last words spoken that night: "Bad day?"

He grabbed another tub of ice cream from the freezer and sat next to her. They sat together in silence. It wasn’t awkward… It was an understanding. Caitlin dozed off first, and her head began to sink. Eventually it ended up on Barry’s shoulder. He didn’t mind. He dozed off some time later.

* * *

"Morning sunshines!!"

Barry and Caitlin awoke to Cisco’s voice yelling from the lab. Barry looked down and realized that Caitlin’s head was in his lap. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She was slowly waking up too. She looked up at him like a deer in headlights. He broke the silence.

"Good morning."

She didn’t move right away like he expected her too. "Good morning," she replied.

Barry tried to reach for his glasses (he had already taken his contacts out for bed last night when he rushed to the lab) when he noticed his hand was otherwise occupied. His fingers were intertwined with Caitlin’s. When they both came to this realization, they mutually let go. They both blushed from embarrassment. Caitlin sat up.

Cisco, who had now wandered over to their area, was positively chipper. "Guys! We got a new case!"

He was so excited that he didn’t even question that Barry was still in his pajamas. Cisco kept right on talking, explaining every detail he had found so far about this new meta human. Barry looked over at Caitlin, wondering if he should say anything about last night later. But then she gave him a smile, a rare smile, and his doubts suddenly went away.


End file.
